1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector assembly for coaxial cables having helically corrugated outer-conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cables are used to transmit radio frequency signals. Such cables have inner and outer conductors which are separated by a dielectric material. The outer conductors are sometimes made from a corrugated tube. The corrugations of the corrugated outer conductor may be annular or helical. The connector assembly of the present invention is directed to cables of the type having helical corrugated outer-conductors.
Connectors for radio frequency cables having helically corrugated outer conductors generally require a means to firmly grasp or secure the connector to the outer conductor of the cable. Van Dyke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,895, discloses a tab flare which is used to secure the connector to the outer conductor. Vaccaro et al, European Patent application No. 495467, Doles, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,470 and Rauwolf, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,533 disclose connector assemblies which include a flaring ring and a clamping member having opposed bevelled surfaces for engaging the respective inner and outer surfaces of the outer conductor of the cable. A body member draws and hold the bevelled surface of the flaring ring and the clamping member together against opposite surfaces of the outer conductor of the cable. One drawback of these assemblies is that they require extra steps to be taken to secure the connector to the outer conductor of the cable.